


Cosplay

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, Fluff, Gen, Happiness For Obi-Wan, International Fanworks Day 2018, No Angst, Obi-Wan is a Hardcore Ringer, Safe to Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Anakin catches Obi-Wan dressing up in outlandish gear for an unknown purpose. And what in in the name of the Force is a Narsil?





	Cosplay

 

Anakin shuffled his way into Obi-Wan's apartment, knowing there would be cookies in the cupboard. Anakin was entirely out, and he didn't have the energy to go searching for them farther than just down the Temple Livingquarters hall.

He paused as he caught sight of the small living area, spread around with a mass of clutter, and caught sight of Obi-Wan— beard almost entirely _shaved_ , by the Force— applying brown and red coloring to his cheek, creating the appearance of dirt and a scrape. A wig sat on a stand on the caff table, and a sword in a sheathe lay beside it.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked, wondering if there was an undercover mission the other had just forgotten to tell him about.

A gray-green cape hung from his shoulders, clasped around his neck by a leaf in beautiful metalwork. Obi-Wan angled the mirror just a bit so he could see Anakin in it, revealing droptacs in his eyes to darken their color. “Hello.”

“What's happening?” Anakin asked, noting the chain mail and leather Obi-Wan wore.

His former master sounded distracted as he replied, securing straps on his vambrace, “The Rings festival. I told you it was happening this weekend. It's why we arranged our leave to fall this month—? Can you hand me Andúril, please?”

“What?”

“The sword. Reforged from the shards of Narsil, the blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's finger.”

Anakin lifted the desired item in shock and handed it over. Obi-Wan took it with a smile and, “Thanks,” and belted it to his waist.

“So... some history thing?” Anakin guessed.

Obi-Wan's eyes went wide and he turned his head to peer at Anakin. “What?”  
“It's a historical reenactment or something? Or maybe a political customs thing?”

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow at him. “You podrace. I costume for an old set of books.”

“So it's... fake.”

“Yes?”

Oh, boy. “I don't get it.”

“That's alright, Anakin.” Obi-Wan stood, patted him on the shoulder lovingly, and settled the wig over the cap on his head. After settling it and arranging the long brown hair, he took a floofy brush and began to add just a few more touches to his makeup.

Anakin edged into the kitchenette and laid hands on the cookie bowl, holding it to him protectively while he watched the last of Obi-Wan's preparations.

His former master sent him a joyous smile and wave on his way out the door, the Force swirling with his happy excitement.

_ Force, he's delighted. I haven't sensed him this content and relaxed in... a  _ very  _ long time. _

Maybe ever.

That settled it.

Whatever this bizarre custom was that Obi-Wan was observing, it had Anakin's seal of approval if it brought so much joy to his best friend's heart.

 


End file.
